Changes are sometimes good
by Silver236
Summary: When Taylor has lost everything what will happen when she lives with a rich brother she has never known existed and meets a certain somebody who sweeps her off of her feet. Traylor
1. Backstory

**Two Months Ago**

Taylor sat on her chair at her computer desk IMing her best friend Chelsei at her foster dad's house.She had never met her birth parents since her mom and dad died in a house fire and her foster mom died in a car crash so it was just her and her foster dad until this certain day when she got a phone call from her foster dad's co-worker, you see her foster dad was a police officer and had been for about ten years, though Taylor had been trying to get him into another job because she had thought it was a very dangerous job but he never quit. But this phone call was a very life changing phone call for Taylor because her foster dad's co-worker told her that her foster dad was dead,

he died in a shooting and today he just happened to not wear his bullet proof vest. Taylor was devastated and felt like the world had ended,she had nowhere to go,noone to watch over her and she had nothing.

**One Month Later**

After a month of living at Chelsei's house Taylor's lawyer called her and told Taylor some news that shocked her deeply, her lawyer had found out that Taylor had a brother named Matt who is 24 years old, lives in Albequerque,New Mexico, and is willing to be her guardian. "When will I be going there?" asked Taylor "In about 2 weeks" said her lawyer. _Wow, so let me get this straight I am about to go to Albequerque, go to a new school and live with a brother I have never eeven known existed!_

**One week ago - Airport**

Taylor looked around for someone who looked like her or someone who was carrying a sign with her name on it. Then she found him it wasn't her brother but it was a chauffer holding a sign that said _Taylor Mckessie _on it so by instinct Taylor walked over to him. "Are you miss.Mckessie?" asked the chauffer "Um, yeah that's me but who are you" asked Taylor "Oh I am James, James Korte but you may call me Mr.Korte I am your chauffer" said Mr.Korte as he picked up some of Taylor's suitcases "This way miss.Mckessie" said Mr.Korte. Once they pulled up to her brother's house Taylor almost fainted. "Whoa," she said "I don't think we're still in Albequerque becuase it looks like we are in Los Angeles" The house was huge with 10 bedrooms and the pool looked like it should be in a water park. Then stepped out a gorgeous young man who was in his 20's "This miss.Mckessie is your brother Matthew" said Mr.Korte "Well actually I go by Matt,nice to meet you...sis" said Matt "Um hi!" said Taylor _This is going to be great!_ thought Taylor


	2. First day of school

_BEEEP-BEEEEP_ went Taylor's alarm clock, today was the day that she was hoping would never come...the first day of school. Well actually it was onlly the first day of school for her since she came in the middle of the school year. She was going to some school called East High that was really close to her new house so she was walking there. "Tay! Get up!" yelled her brother Matt "Ok I am up!," yelled back Taylor as she got out of her queen sized red canopy bed. Her whole room was a nice shade of red with a touch of white. Then she walked over to her bathroom and took a shower and thought of what the people would look like, what they would think about her, and how many cute guys would be there, and once she thought of guys she suddenly got very cheery, I guess you could call her boy crazy, because that's what her friends back home thought of her. So Taylor went straight to her closet after she took her shower, and picked out her outfit, a sleeveless long black shirt with a red belt, some dark blue denim knee length shorts and red flats and she was good to go. So she rushed downstairs got her bakpack and purse said bye to her brother and left th house.

**School- Lockers**

Taylor looked around the school helplessly to find her locker, everything was so confusing and there was no one she knew either, she was so confident before school but once she stepped inside of there she was like a turtle who's head was in its shell. "Are you new here?," asked somebody, it was a girl's voice, when Taylor turned around she noticed a girl with blonde hair and was wearing sparkly pink from head to toe, and behind her was another girl with short curly black hair and an orange shirt with black skinny jeans, and next to her was a guy,a cute guy as a matter of fact with shaggy brown hair and the world's most bluest eyes ever. "Um, yeah I am new here I'm Taylor" said Taylor

"Cool well I'm Sharpay," said the blonde "This is Gabriella," Sharpay said pointing to the girl with black hair "and this is Troy" she said pointing at the guy "Hi taylor" they all said "Well can you guys help me with my locker because I can't find it" said Taylor showing them the paper with her locker number on there "Oh your locker is right next to mine you see I'll show you," said Troy walking over to the right hallway with Taylor "So, um Troy do you have a girlfriend?" said Taylor not noticing what she had just asked _SHIT!_ she thought "No'" said Troy which made Sharpay spit out some of her water and Gabriella shouting "WHAT?" which made Troy and Taylor look at them. "Um, I thought I saw a bug in my water bottle" said Sharpay "And I couldn't hear what you and Taylor were talking about so could you come over here and talk to us Troy?" said Gabriella "But why do you need t-" Troy tried to say but was cut off by Gabriella saying "Just come on!" "Why did you say you didn't have a girlfriend you know yoou are going out with Stacy" said Sharpay "I know but I was going to break up with Stacy anyways" said Troy "Ugh whatever" said Gabriella "Lets go" said Sharpay


	3. Party Plannin

**Sorry that the chapters are so short but hey atleast I am updating really quickly!**

"Okay you guys this is house!" said Taylor letting Sharpay and Gabriella come inside of her house

"Whoa my friggin goshness!" said Sharpay

"Wow this is like something you see on Cribs" said Gabriella

"Yeah like you could have one of those celebrity parties" said Sharpay

"Oh my gosh I have the greatest idea! We could have a party here!" said Gabriella "But of course we need your parents approval"

"Um, my parents?" said Taylor nervously

"Yeah durr I could never throw a party without my parents approval though I have once or twice or all of the time!" said Sharpay

"You guys I have something to tell you both of my parents are dead and so are my foster parents, but you guys we don't need to go all mushy drama on me because I have already moved on I am living with the best brother ever! And not to mention he is rich and in two years when I turn 18 I will get some of that money" Taylor said reassuring them

"Well back to the party!" said Sharpay

"Omg I have the perfect day to do the party you see my brother is turning 25 on Friday and he won't be coming back home until around 3 so the party can start at 10 and end at 1 and once everybody leaves we could start cleaning up" said Taylor

"Yeah and Gabriella and I would be sleeping over and when your brother comes back we will be in our Pj's and we will put in the Exorcist and make it seem like we have been watching scary movies the entire time!" said Sharpay

"And the party can be a pool party since your backyard looks like Waterworld and it'll make a less mess for us to clean!" said Gabriella

"So we have it set now we have to make the party list!" said Taylor

"I know who we won't be inviting...Stacy Peterson!"said Gabriella

"Who's that?" asked Taylor

"Oh she's like the meanest girl in school and she's going out with Tr-" said Gabriella

"No one she's going out with nobody at all" said Sharpay

"Wow a mean girl who's going out with nobody no wonder she's so mean" said Taylor


End file.
